Examples of Paragraph-types I.-IV. for Classification.
The sentence relation in each of the following extracts should be studied by making diagrams and thus determining to which type each belongs : I. Sometimes in history, just as in nature, we are puz¬zled to find an effect for which we can see no adequate cause. One walks over green hills or across sunny fields and comes suddenly upon a marked depression in the earth ; the ground slopes abruptly downward, then stretches flat and level as a floor ; corn grows here as nowhere else ; it is the richest and best soil that a farmer can find. It means, of course, that a body of water once stretched across the blossoming expanse. The effect is obvious, but who can give any exact details of the cause; of the river or the lake that made the land what it is ? Who knows anything of its course, of its calms and storms, of the people who lived beside it, paddling about in strange little boats, or living a half- amphibious life in its shining waters ? Who can tell the details of its slow subsidence ? The cause of the deep hollow among the hills or in the plain has vanished like a mist in the sun ; but its effect is as permanent as the world. History has hundreds of lasting effects whose causes we guess at, and wonder about, and believe in entirely without knowledge. -MARGARET DELAND, Studies of Great Women. How comes it to pass that a captain will die with his passengers, and lean over the gunwale to give the part¬ing boat its course ; but that a king will not usually die with, much less for, his passengers,— thinks it rather incumbent on his passengers, in any number, to die for him f . . . . The sea captain, not captain by divine right, but only by company's appointment ; — not a man of royal descent, but only a plebeian who can steer ; — not with the eyes of the world upon him, but with feeble chance, depending on one poor boat, of his name being ever heard above the wash of the fatal waves ; —not with the cause of a nation resting on his act, but help¬less to save so much as a child from among the lost crowd with whom he resolves to be lost,— yet goes down quietly to his grave, rather than break his faith to these few emigrants. But your captain by divine right,— your captain with the hues of a hundred shields of kings upon his breast,— your captain whose every deed, brave or base, will be illuminated or branded forever before unescapable eyes of men,— your captain whose every thought and act are beneficent, or fatal, from sunrising to setting, blessing as the sunshine, or shadowing as the night,— this captain, as you find him in history, for the most part thinks only how he may tax his passengers, and sit at most ease in his state cabin ! - JOHN RUSKIN, The Crown of Wild Olive.  . There is one very sad thing in old friendships, to 'every mind that is really moving onward. It is this : k+ that one cannot help using his early friends as the sea .' man uses a log, to mark his progress. Every now and then we throw an old schoolmate over the stern with a string of thought tied to him, and look,— I am afraid with a kind of luxurious and sanctimonious comparison, — to see the rate at which the string reels off, while he - lies there bobbing up and down, poor fellow ! and we are dashing along with the white foam and bright sparkle at our bows ;— the ruffled bosom of prosperity and progress, with a sprig of diamonds stuck in it ! But this is only the sentimental side of the matter ; for grow we must, if we outgrow all that we love. - OLIVER WENDELL HOLMES, The Autocrat of the Breakfast Table. I i NT. , V /- Scarce any man has the means of knowing a twen- s‘f. / tieth part of the laws he is bound by. Both sorts 00, ' (law are kept most happily and carefully from the knowl- edge of the people : statute law by its shape and bulk ; ' common law by its very essence, It is the judges (as we have seen) that make the common law. Do you know 11 how they make it ? Just as a man makes laws for his ' 1 tij dog. When your dog does anything you want to break I, w him of, you wait till he does it, and then beat him for it. This is the way you make laws for your dog : and i this is the way the judges make laws for you and me. ... / They won't tell a man beforehand what it is he should not do—they won't so much as allow of his being told : i they lie by till he has done something which they say . \ he should not have done, and then they hang him for I it. What way, then, has any man of coming at this ,h \ dog-law? Only, by watching their proceedings : by X 3 observing in what cases they have hanged a man, in what cases they have sent him to jail, in what cases they have seized his goods, and so forth. These pro¬ceedings they won't publish themselves, and if anybody: else publishes them, it is what they call a contempt of court, and a man may be sent to jail for it. JEREMY BENTHAM, Works, Vol. V. V. The lunatic, the lover and the poeti_} 4. ^ • Are of imagination all compact : • One sees more devilg-than vast hell can had, That is, the madman : The lover, all as frantic, Sees Helen's beauty in a brow of Egypt : The poet's eye, in a fine frenzy rolling, Doth glance from heaven to earth, from earth to heaven ; And as imagination bodies forth The forms of things unknown, the poet's pen Turns them to shapes and gives to airy nothing A local habitation and a name. Such tricks hath strong imagination. —WILLIAM SHAKSPERE, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Act V., Sc. 1. •